lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy: Festival of Sugary Sweets/Transcript
movie starts off in Lalaloopsy Land.Scene cuts to Peanut's House where Peanut's sleeping. clock rings. Peanut: "Ha! Wake up elephant, today's the big day! You don't want to miss anything do you?" Elephant: Trumpets. Peanut: "Come on!" cuts to Peppy's house. Peppy: "Hustle up pomeranian, we got a big day ahead of us and we are going to need a game plan! Fecth my pom poms will ya?" Pomeranian: fecthes Peppy's pom poms. Peppy: "There's going to be alot going on today, so we got to be ready to cheer everyone on or cheer them up or calm them down and get them all excited again Yay! If they need encouragement we'll give the the ol You can do it whatever it is! then will hit them up with a Don't give up, don't give in, that's the spirit win, win, win! and then when they finally pull it up it will be Three cheers for thing just happened! Got it?" Pomeranian: Barks Peppy: "All right I think were ready to get out there and get things started." Pomeranian: Barks. Peppy: "Let's go, go, go!" Pomeranian: Barks. cuts to Whirly's house. Butterfly: wings. Monkey: monkey sound. Whirly: "Today's the big day monkey, it's the annual Festival of Sugary Sweets! When all the finest cooks and candy makers in Lalaloopsy Land share their talents with the most talented eaters of candy and baked goods. her hair. Keep stirring, we have to make enough of our special chewy candy for everyone spoon. Mmmmm yummy!" Monkey: Agrees. Whirly: "But not yummy or not." Monkey: Agrees. Whirly: "Let's give it a dash more vanilla." machine spinning. Whirly: "Uh oh!" maching blowing smoke and explodes. Whirly: "There goes are candy machine." Monkey: tail Whirly: Don't worry, you take over here I'll try to call Dot Starlight she might know how to fix it. Monkey: and stirs Whirly: up the phone cuts to Dot's house where Dot is looking out with her telescope. rings Dot: Can you get that bird? Bird: carrying the phone Dot: Hello! Whirly: Hi Dot! Dot: Whirly Strechy Locks, how is the Festival of the Sugary Sweets coming? Whirly: Great, me and monkey are whipping up the fresh batch of mint chocolate candy. But i'm going to need your help. Dot: I'll be right over! out of the house Whirly: My candy machine broke dow agian and you're so good with rockets and mechanical things. Hello? phone away Guess she's on her way. While this cools we can finish setting up outside. plates Were hosting this year, so I want everything to be picture perfect and candy dandy. I got plates, can you put the silverware? Monkey: agrees Peppy: Morning Whirly! Whirly: Good morning Peppy! Peppy: Can we help with anything? Whirly: Well these tables need to be set right away . Peppy: I know just what to do. with her pom poms Two, four, six, eight put the napkins set the plate forks on the left spoons on the right set the table with all your might! poses or I could help with the silverware laughs Whirly: laughs Thanks Peppy! Peppy: up table Whirly: I hope I have enough chairs. Monkey: Whirly checklist Whirly: Thanks Monkey! Uh oh, looks like were running low on some ingredeints better go see Crumbs. Peppy: I'll come with you! Two, four, six, eight! Whirly wait for me! cuts to Crumbs' house where Crumbs is sitting on her porch reading some cookbooks. Crumbs: I can't decide what to make for the Festival of the Sugary Sweets mouse. Should I try one of these muffin recipes? Mouse: agrees Crumbs: Or something from Cookies, Cakes, and Crumpets? Mouse: agrees Crumbs: What about the encyclopedia of not so classic cupcakes? Mouse: agrees Crumbs: Yes, but if you have to pick just one? Mouse: and agrees Whirly: Hi Crumbs! Peppy: Hi Crumbs! Crumbs: Hi Whirly! Hi Peppy! Peppy: Are you ready for tonight? Crumbs: Not even close. Whirly: I know your feeling there's so much to do. It's going to be so much fun! Peppy: Hooray! Crumbs: What are you making for the festival Whirly? Whirly: My specialty of course caramel apple surprise to Crumbs The surprise is apples. Crumbs: Sweet! Mouse: up and down Whirly: Thanks! But, I might have to borrow some ingredients if that's okay. Crumbs: Of course! Jut let us know what you need. Whirly: Just a few things. Monkey: bounces Pomeranian: barks Monkey: checklist Pomeranian: barks Whirly: I'm going to need butter, salt, coconut, chocolate mints, and do you have any fresh fruit? Crumbs: Is that it? Whirly: Oh, and a cup of sugar. Crumbs: We have all of that! Mouse, will you get that for her? Mouse: agrees Monkey: bounces Sugar: Morning Crumbs! Morning Whirly! Whirly: Sugar Fruit Drops! Mouse and Gumdrop Mouse: Squeaking Giggly: laughing Peppy: And Giggly Fruit Drops! Is that you? Giggly: Uh Huh! How you know? laughing Sugar: Were just so excited for the festival. I'm making homemade gumdrops. I wonder if could borrow a cup of sugar. Crumbs: Of course! Mouse, will you add that to the list? Mouse: agrees Gumdrop Mouse: checklist Mouse: gumdrop mouse off checklist Candle: Happy Birthday! Wishes: Happy, Happy, Birthday, Happy make a wish and make it snappy! Crumbs: Thanks Candle! But it's not my birthday. Candle: the cake to Whirly Whirly: Or mine. Candle: the cake to Sugar Sugar: Nope head Me neither! Candle: cake to Peppy Peppy: head Giggly: head All: their heads Candle: What about you Wishes? Wishes: Well. Monkey: Wishes with tail Wishes: Nun huh! But I wish it was my birthday. Candle: laughs Close enough. Mouse: candle Wishes: laughs gasps Giggly: So it's nobody's birthday? Candle: Oh it's always somebody's birthday somewhere and today's very specisl birthday belongs to. Peppy: Who? Tell us who. Tell us who could it be. Is it you? Is it you? Is it you? Is it me? Sugar: The sespence is killing me. Candle: Today is the annual Lalaloopsy Land Festival of Sugary Sweets. Happy Birthday Festival of Sugary Sweets! Someone should bake a cake. Sugar: That would be amazing! Candle: Ooh Oooh! What about me? I celebrate my birthday everyday. So I know a thing or two about birthday cakes. Sugar: It will be perfect for the job! Candle: I have a great recipe for a Double Dutch Chocolate birthday cake. May I borrow a cup of sugar Crumbs? Crumbs: Sure thing! Sugar: Looks like it's going to be the best festival yet! Whirly: I hope so. This is my first year hosting and I really want everything to be so completely perfect! Crumbs: I still haven't figured out what to bake. I have so many recipe books sometimes it's hard to sit on one thing. Whirly: Acaully, we have something extra special for you this year Crumbs. Sugar: Can you tell her tell her? Crumbs: What's that? Whirly: Well, scence you know so much about cooking and baking and cookies and pasteries your wondering... Pomeranian: barks Sugar: If you be the official judgement of this years featival. Peppy: Yay! Crumbs: You want me to judge? Candle: Of course! Someone's has to teach everything and award the button perfomance. Mouse: squeaks Crumbs: Yes! I know you like that idea mouse. All right I'll do it! Candle: The all three of us will be could be and everyone bringing cookies, candies, and cakes there will be plenty of sweet treats. Sugar: This is going to be unbeliveable. Whirly: We shoud all go back to my house and cook together. Peppy: It will be like a kicthen cook off party! Candle: I love parties! Peppy: And I love kickoffs! Were #1! Were having fun! Were having fun! Whirly: Were going this way because that's where my house is. Candle: Oops laughs Crumbs: Don't forget your cups of sugar! Candle and Sugar: Oh no whoa! All: Phew! the sugar off mouse's head Peppy: Hup! picnic basket Giggly: head down Wishes: What's wrong? Giggly: I want to make something. Wishes: Me too. We should team up and make cupcakes. Giggly: Yes! With gumdrops! Wishes: Yes! With sprinkles! Oh. But my sister's making a cake. Giggly: If she's using the oven, are there going to any room for cupcakes? Wishes: I don't know. TBC Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs